Advance Wars: Days of Ruin
Advance Wars: Days of Ruin, is a game for the Nintendo DS that is a reboot in the Advance Wars series, as the cast of characters from the previous games have been replaced by a whole new cast, and the plot is considerably darker. The animation is also different, and some of the units have been renamed, as well as having their costs readjusted. As always, new units will be added in this game, such as a Flare unit that can make a small area visible in Fog of War, and a Motorcycle unit that can capture properties. Land Units Infantry: These are the cheapest, yet weakest of all units. They are strong against other infantrymen. Mech: Mechs move slower than Infantry and are strong of weak vehicles. They cannot be slowed down by any terrain. Bike: These are infantrymen that can move much faster, but are slowed greatly by Woods and Wastelands. Recon: These units have the best movement and vision of all land units, but only carry a machine gun. Flare: A new unit, these can shoot light rockets that allow to see an area. But they only carry a machine gun. Tank: These are strong against Recons and Rigs, but are the weakest of tanks. They carry machine guns to take out infantrymen. Medium Tank: These are upgraded versions of regular tanks, and have much less weaknesses than a Tank. War Tank: This has the most attack and defense power of all land units, but are still weak to Bombers. Artillery: Artillery is a basic indirect attacker. They aren't very strong, but can still take out light-armor units. Anti-Tanks: Like the name suggests, Anti-Tanks are resistant against all tanks and other land vehicles. Rockets: Rockets are powerful versions of Artilleries. They have a far range and are very helpful. Missiles: Missiles can only attack air units, but they have good range and can take out an air unit in one hit. Rigs: Rigs can supply friendly units, transport troops, and build one T Airport or T Port. Air Units Fighter: Fighters are air units that are the fastest. They can take out helicopters in one hit, but are strong against other air units. Bomber: The bomber is the only air unit that can attack land and naval units. Bombers are one of the most powerful units. Seaplane: Seaplane are good on any kind of unit, but lack in both fuel and ammo. They can be built by Carriers, and cannot be obtained any other way. Duster: Dusters are no good on land units, but are more stronger against helicopters. They are average when attacking air units. Battle Copter: Battle Copters are good against light-armored land units and infantrymen, and are good against other helicopters. Transport Copter: These inexpensive helicopters transport one troop, and are good when going across mountains. But they are very weak. Naval Units Battleship: These ships are the top choice when taking out land units with naval units. They are weak against subs and bombers. Carrier: Carriers are the only unit that can build another unit named Seaplane. The can attack air units with their weak AA Gun. Cruiser: Cruisers can take out air units and subs in one hit, but their main weapon is weak on other naval units besides subs. Submarine: These sneaky subs can dive down to hide from enemies. While under, they can only be attacked by other subs and Cruisers. Gunboat: Gunboats are the fastest of all naval units and also all transport units. They can carry one Infantry or Mech. Lander: Landers are good for transporting land units on island-like stages. They can carry two land units. Category: Nintendo Wars Category:Nintendo DS games Category:2008 video games Category: Intelligent Systems